Project Summary: Administrative Core This proposed Program Project and its Administrative Core, both led by Dr. Bernardo Rudy, will be based at the NYU School of Medicine (NYUSoM). With state-of-the-art facilities and access to all essential resources, NYUSoM is an ideal location to carry out the proposed aims of this PPG, and the members of the PPG benefit from the larger NYU scientific environment, including the Neuroscience Institute and the Center for Neural Science. The Administrative Core will provide the important structures and communication plans to promote the fast sharing of data to promote cohesion and synergy, to promote collaborations among the PIs and scientific personnel, to ensure that the resources generated by the Molecular and Transgenic Core are shared and optimally used, to oversee the administrative and financial management of the PPG, and to coordinate the evaluation of research progress and future directions by an External Advisory Board. Through these activities, the Administrative Core will help to maximize productivity and accelerate scientific progress. It will also enable productive and synergistic research to improve our understanding of cortical interneurons, with added insight into their development, anatomy, circuit integration, and function.